


The Way She Tells Me I'm Hers and She is Mine

by Wall_flower



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Season 4 Epsiode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because im super bitter about that episode so I fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Tells Me I'm Hers and She is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is wrong but i dont fucking care and i hope you dont either.

“Hey baby”

“Good morning mother” 

“How are you feeling?”

“Drained” 

Norma sits down on Norman’s bed, running a hand through his bangs, cupping his cheek. “You blacked out, what was the last thing you remember?”

“I was locked in your room. Where did you go?”

“I had to talk to sheriff Romero about some important business”

Norman nods his head, sitting up more in bed. Norma pecks him quickly on the lips and stands from the spot on his bed. 

“I'm going to make some breakfast. Okay? You rest some more and get dressed.” 

Norman nods his head, and smiles at Norma.

*

“feeling better?” 

“Yeah” 

Norman kisses norma cheek and pours himself a cup of coffee. He goes the fridge, trying to find the creamer. “Were out of creamer” 

“Can you add it to the list?” 

He pulls out the shopping list and a pen, adding creamer to the list. Norma dishes up eggs and bacon on two plates and sets them on the table. Norman pours his mother a cup of coffee, pouring some milk in. He sets it next to the orange juice.

“It's so dark outside” Norman says sitting in his chair. Norma sets his plate in front of him and he smiles up at her. “Thank you, mother” 

“You're welcome, honey. I think we should stay in today? It's been raining all day and we could watch movies or something. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good, mother” 

They quietly eat there breakfast, only the sound of their silverware scraping against their plates.

*

“I need to go down to the motel for a little bit. Someone checked out and i need to clean the room. Okay?”

“Okay, i'll find some movies that we can watch, yeah?”

“I’ll be back”

*

“I'm back norman” Norma closes the back and starts to look around the house. “Norman!” she calls out.

“I'm down here!”

Norma goes the basement door. “What are you doing down here?”

“Something's wrong with the freezer, I think I unpluged it” 

Norma descends the stairs and find norman putting his dead animals back in the freezer. “It smells” she wrinkles her nose and covers it. “There dead” 

“Well yeah” she snorts. Making Norman laugh. 

The doorbell rings and norman closes the freezer door. “I'll get it. Meet you up there”

*

“Mother?”

“What?” 

“Did hear what I said?”

“No, sorry. I was just thinking about the damn pit”

“I can stop reading if you want. You can check out the pit if you want. I can nap or whatever” he tosses the book on his bed. “You sure?” 

“Yeah”

*

“For fucks sake” 

She moves around the pit, getting mud on herself. She walks around the pits more, putting her hand in the water feeling how how high the water is. She feels soft dirt and her hand moves around feeling a cloth material. She pulls it out.

It's a gardening glove. 

She wipes her face, getting mud on her face. She hears what sounds like a car pulling up. She walks toward the ladder. “I can get the guests” Norman says. “I can, it's fine” she says. She starts to walk toward the front door before Norman pulls her back. “What?” she asks. 

He starts to laugh. He takes his shirt sleeve and wipes at her face. He runs his thumb across her mud covered lip. “You had some mud on your a face, I didn't get it good enough. Why don't you go wash it off. And i'll check in the guests” 

She nods her head. He squeezes her shoulder and kisses the side of her cheek where there isn’t dirt. Her face heats up and she starts to walk back toward the house.

*

“There you are”

“I was taking out the trash. What do you want to dinner?”

“We can go out. Give you a night off from cooking. You’ve done so much for me.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah”

He smiles at her and she smiles back.

*

His hand brushes up against herself. She smiles at the ground, making there way back toward the car. “I had fun, Norman” 

“Me too, thank you mother”

“You're welcome sweetie”

“What do you want to do when we get home?”

“We can watch a movie”

“Okay”

“Mother?”

“Yes?”

“I love you” 

“I love you too, Norman” 

He kisses her on the lips this time and lingers larger than normal. But Norma doesn't mind.


End file.
